cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Massa
Intro (This article has been censored by the author for comedic reasons. It is required for you to find it funny, or you, me, and all of this –beep-ing world will be reported for failurism.) “I lost my brother to the dark side, I lost my sister to the light side, and I lost myself to you ‘pacifists’- So out of my way before I space all of you.” -Black Massa to the Jedi Order CC-8809 was a clone commander of the 889th Company, Black Hounds. He knew Amasa Aokaiaga and Aakka Arri. He lost contact with both of them after they were taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He went to the Jedi Council, insulted them, and left to do missions for the Grand Republic. Forget me so When Massa was created, he was found out to have a defect- Instead of pupils in his eyes, his irises where red with black sith insignias instead of pupils. He also had a birth-mark with a black sith insignia on his back. The Kamino Cloning Facilities refused to do anything with the clone, claiming his existence a ‘defect’. Even with the shunning of the Kamino Facilities, the Jedi Order took him to Coruscant, and Amasa and Aakka who spent time in the Jedi Temple went down to his apartment, and they became friends. After learning that Amasa had left to become sith, it was a massive blow to Massa’s morale. The only person who could comfort him was his considered sister, Aakka. Only a few months after Amasa left, Aakka was realized to be force-sensitive, and as such was taken to the Order, and left Massa alone. Massa then yelled and complained to the order, to no avail, and ended up taking a small Jedi Interceptor, and left Coruscant. He took the interceptor to Geonosis, and oddly trained there. He punched rocks to increase his strength, and hunted acklay and geonosians. After five years of training, he considered himself ready. He went back to Kamino, and demanded he be granted clone armor, and be allowed into the army. The Kaminoans, knowing they might not have organs without plasma in them, put Massa into the 889th Black Hounds. Shadoworld Arc “Hay guys, I feel like I’m forgetting something…” '' ''“Attention! All troopers! Do any of you remember the Battle of Umbara?” ''-some clones cries-'' ''“Well… I guess we do. This planet we are going is pretty much like Umbara- but ten times worse. For one, the enemies’ aren’t in –beep-ing white color coated armor sticking out like –beep-ing sore thumbs, and from what we heard, they can turn invisible. Also, the planet seems to be alive, and can actually eat you. So yes, we are infiltrating this planet because the –beep- Jedi Order can’t stand for the CIS to have one –beep-ing planet. So get ready men!” '' ''“… And now I remember that I left my stove on… ah –beep-.” '' -Black Massa not paying attention to hints and regretting cooking ramen before going to the shadow planet. The first mission Massa took on was going to a newly found world “Shadoworld”. This planet was similar to Umbara, but instead, the planet itself was alive, having tendrils lit with bioluminescent eyes, and large, gaping mouths, ranging from human eating sizes to eating LAATs. The people themselves came in shades ranging from white to black. Their bodies are thinner, and yet just as strong as humans. They are much more agile given their much lighter weight. They also have built-in hydraulics in their knees, allowing them to jump many meters in the air, and glide back down in a matter of a second. They are known to be able to kick back grenades, slash melee weapons faster than the eye can see, and move at alarming rates. Along with their physical attributes, they also carry a thin bioluminescent layer of skin below their own. If in danger, they can quickly open flaps in their skin to reveal their blindingly bright light. This acts as a beacon of to help the member. The idea would be to follow the light in the darkness. Usually, attacking clones will be temporarily blinded by the light, while other members of the species jump or run into assassination positions, and quickly dispatch enemies. They have crafted their armor to account for these light positions, as there is an opaque material guarding their flaps (shoulders, top of back, palms, stomach, thighs, and eyes). This material becomes transparent when light hits it, and as such shows a very bright light. The members of this species have aligned with Separatist Forces, having been deceived into thinking they were beneficiary and helped the galaxy, while in reality they were destroying and corrupting it. Entrance ''“Day one, ten troopers have already peed their pants, and some guy crapped his… poor guy. We’ve lost twenty to the plant life, and some guy ran off crying when the enemy laughed at our failures… I think we got a chance at this! …and now the fire department tells me my house burned down from that stove fire… ah –beep- it.” '' -Black Massa realizing he’s gonna die- Die REAL hard By the time the troopers reached the planet, half out the LAATs were shot out of the air, most of the troopers died, and out of courtesy and mercy rule, the shadow species let the Republic have a vacant building and gave then a one day cease fire. In this time, the clones set up a mildly decent patrol around the building, and the jedi gave a makeshift rehab for the people who peed and crapped their pants, along with giving some of them new pants, and just telling the others to leave. Black Massa still attempting staying optimistic (for a change) and ended up rallying the squad by playing a –beep-y movie. By the next day, the few people who wanted to see the light of day where disappointed when they realized that the planet didn’t have such thing as ‘day’ as it was always night time. Even so, a few jedi, (Jedi Master Baren, Jedi Knight Sevem, and Jedi Padawan Aaom) had rallied with a small regiment in the 889th, Squall Company. This squad involved Baren, Sevem, Aaom, Squall Company, which included Black Massa. This small squad went into what the natives called “The Red Forest of Blood and Death” or “Deph”. These (fools) went into the forest. Upon entering some random monster killed a guy. They don’t know what the thing was, or who died, as that random clone was expendable and no one cared about him. So the squad went on, talking crap about the people of this world (and they did not know these people where right beside them looking to assassinate them). After about ten minutes, Baren finally uttered, “I… feel a disturbance in the- wait no, that was a fart.” And then the army came out. “-Beep- it you guys! We’ve been stalking you for months now!” The enemy commander said. “Uh… we’ve only been here a day…” “Eh… troopers! Kill them!” “Actually boss, I wanna know the story-” “Shud up and kill em fools!” And so the red blaster fire rained down upon the fools, and the commander of the enemies pulled out a staff, and the ends glowed red.” “Seventy credits these guys are sith.” Massa said. “Deal.” The Jedi said at once. Before the battle even started, the small troop realized they wouldn’t win, and so, Master Baren used a force mind trick on the commander to make his army stop. “Yeah, don’t even try.” The commander then pulled out a blaster and headshot the Jedi Master. As his corpse fall to the ground, the rest of the troop realized it would be a good idea to get the –beep- out of there, and so they booked it all the way out of Deph, and relayed to Command exactly what they were fighting. Da cussing could be heard from space. Category:Clone Troopers